


Changement de point de vue

by Tsuki1



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki1/pseuds/Tsuki1
Summary: Ou Melkor qui donne son point de vue depuis la création d'Arda





	Changement de point de vue

Tout commença par un chant, c'était l'aube des Temps. Le Monde était jeune, il venait tout juste de naître, encore balbutiant en train d'être construit par cette grande symphonie. Ce chant qui s'élevait, sous la direction d'Eru. Les voix des Ainurs sous sa tutelle faisaient jaillir le monde du Néant, chacun suivait bien docilement la partition dictée par leur créateur. Seulement, à un moment, une voix partie dans une autre mélodie, la voici qui rajoutait des accords, en enlevait d'autre, tissait de sa voix une nouvelle mélodie, des choses qui jamais n'étaient nées dans l'esprit d'Eru Illuvatar, c'était l'aube des Temps et déjà il était étriqué et rigide. Le chant était beau pourtant, différent, sauvage et imprévisible, mais beau, il peuplait des recoins que le Chef d'orchestre négligeait, il ajoutait des détails et de la nuance dans le tableau qui se peignait, sur Eä. Cela ne plut pas au Créateur, le père de toute chose qui se tourna vers son enfant qui osait faire preuve d'indépendance, qui jouait une chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui le fruit de sa propre volonté et de son imagination.

-Puissants sont les Ainurs, et Melkor est le plus puissant d'entre eux, mais qu'il sache, ainsi que tous les Ainur, que je suis Iluvatar, ces thèmes que j'ai chantés, je vous les montrerais pour que vous puissiez voir ce que je vous avais fait. Et toi, Melkor, tu verras qu'on ne peut jouer un thème qui ne prend pas sa source ultime en moi, et que nul ne peut changer la musique malgré moi. Celui qui le tente n'est que mon instrument, il crée des merveilles qu'il n'aurait pas imaginées lui-même !

Sacré Papa, on peut dire qu'il avait le sens de la pédagogie, en plus d'être déjà mégalomane et de ne pas supporter que tout ne se passe pas comme il le désire. Et les autres bien sûr étaient déjà bien trop cons pour saisir qu'eux aussi ils pouvaient composer ce qu'ils désiraient, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une partition rigide, stricte et ennuyeuse pour créer, si moi j'avais pu le faire, eux le pouvait aussi. Mais non, ces abrutis ont gobés sans broncher tout le baratin du Vieux, on les aurait dit totalement endormis et ahuris, incapables d'avoir une pensée propre et libre. Rien que d'y repenser j'ai envie de gerber, leurs airs béats d'admiration et éperdu d'adoration devant le Vieux Con, tous des bénis oui-oui incapables d'une pensée indépendante, inconscient d'être enchaînés et sous le joug d'Eru, à espérer recevoir son affection et son amour. Bordel ! C'est à vous filer une de ces gerbe ! J'avais envie de les secouer et de les tarter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent tous, qu'ils se rendent compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Je ne pouvais pas être le seul à avoir reçu un peu de lucidité parmis tous les Valar et les Maiar, putain ce que j'étais con ! On va mettre ça sur le compte de la jeunesse ou sur le fait qu'au fond je ne suis qu'un gros abruti d'idéaliste. Enfin, "était" est peut-être plus approprié.

Durant les Ages qui ont suivit je n'ai eu de cesse de tenter de les réveiller, faut croire que je suis con et teigneux. Et sacrément borné, en tous cas c'est que me disait toujours mon emplumé de frère, Manwë, putain, ce qu'il était couillon celui là.. C'est peut-être lui qui avait une couronne sur la tête, mais celle qui tenait vraiment les rênes, c'était sa femme: Varda. Mais bon, on s'en fout de ce que je pense, après tout je ne suis qu'un sale gosse taré avec un large penchant pour la destruction et la corruption. 

Mais il n'y a de pire sourd que celui qui ne veut entendre, au bout d'un moment j'ai dû trop les soûler à essayer de réveiller leurs consciences atrophiées, alors ils ont fait la chose la plus sensée et sympathique: envoyer le gros tas de muscles jeter dehors avec un coup de pied dans le cul. J'ai répondu avec un truc du même acabit, il n'y a pas que Tulkas qui a des muscles, j'ai brisé les Lampes. Je les aient réduites en miettes, comme ce monde devrait finir. Pourquoi vivre et se contenter de la construction rélaisée sous la dictée d'un autre ? Quand l'on peut créer de ses propres mains. Celà, certains Ainurs l'ont bien compris, un surtout. Un délicat et innocent Maia de feu d'Aulë, ce petit brillait tellement tout en lui suintait le potentiel et l'appel à la grandeur, il avait… Quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait pas, qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Je l'ai voulu dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, de toutes les créations du Vieux Con, il était la seule chose que je trouvais belle. Quel gâchis si je l'avais laissé chez ses abrutis, tôt ou tard ils auraient éteint sa flamme, il l'aurait rendu terne et ennuyeux comme les autres. Alors, j'ai décidé de l'avoir juste pour moi ce beau Maia qui portait si bien son nom, Mairon. Il a fallu la jouer fine avec lui, ce fut un travail de longue haleine de réveiller sa conscience, de lui faire comprendre qu'une autre voie était possible, qu'il gâchait tout son potentiel en restant auprès de gens qui ne pouvait même pas en appréhender le dixième, je l'ai flatté, chouchouté, j'ai versé le miel et la vérité dans ses oreilles, et tous mes efforts n'ont pas été vains. Ce petit Maia était assez intelligent pour comprendre, pour se réveiller et pour me rejoindre à Utumno. Je venais d'obtenir mon plus loyal et fidèle Lieutenant, mon meilleur atout. 

Puis il y a eu les elfes, ah les elfes ! Ces petites créatures incroyablement sentimentales. Capables de mourir littéralement de chagrin, si c'est pas malheureux ça… Et ça se dit la meilleure création d'Eru, ça sonne comme une superbe invitation à la suppression complète de cette farce ! Je dois bien avouer qu'au cours des siècles je me suis quand même bien amusé avec ces oreilles pointues, ah ! La symphonie des os qui se brisent, des hurlements et des sanglots, j'ai pris du plaisir à les briser, je m'y suis appliqué, je les aient chouchoutés si l'on puit dire. Pour retravailler leur chair et leur esprit, je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas peu fier du résultat. Comme un sculpteur qui retravaille une vieille oeuvre dépassée pour en sortir quelque chose de bien plus sublime et poussé. J'avais quelque chose nouveau en face de moi, ce n'était plus des elfes mais des créatures nouvelles si différentes: des enfants d'Eru ils étaient devenus mes enfants, les orques. Je dois dire que c'est presque aussi bien que les dragons ou encore que les wargs. Je dois avouer que les dragons font partis de mes petits chéris, ce sont de braves bêtes. Au bout d'un moment les Valar ont réagis, mais pas comme je l'espérais. Et c'est moi qui suis entêté… Ce n'était par ce qu'ils ont enfin réalisé leurs potentiels mais parce qu'ils avaient peur pour les oreilles pointues, je peux pourtant vous assurer que ces saloperies ont un pouvoir de nuisance bien réel et non négligeable, je le savais avant même la naissance de Faënor, cas parmis les cas celui là. Et je me suis fait avoir. Ah ben j'en suis pas fier, mais le fait est qu'Utumno ma forteresse de glace chérie a simplement était rayée de la carte, sans aucune considération pour ses trouvailles architecturales et les efforts que sa réalisation avaient nécessités, et c'est moi le saguouin après ça ! C'est Nienna qui se fout de la compassion ! Et je peux vous dire que des discours compatissants de Nienna j'en ai bouffés durant ma captivité dans les Grottes de Mandos. C'en était à vouloir se fracasser le crâne contre les murs, et Mandos n'est pas vraiment d'une meilleure conversation. Franchement, j'ai bien crû que j'allais péter un plomb, il était évident qu'il fallait que je sorte de là, et le plus tôt possible. C'est qu'on m'attendais dehors, Mairon avait déjà dû prendre les choses en mains pour reconstruire ce que les autres avaient saccagés en attendant que je revienne, histoire de pouvoir m'accueillir à la maison avec les pantoufles et la pipe.

J'avais déjà eu la preuve que je ne pourrai pas prendre la clef des champs en m'évadant, pas que l'envie de me casser me manque, hein, c'était juste pas possible, c'est qu'ils y étaient pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Si je voulais sortir il fallait que ce soit les autres qui m'ouvrent cette saloperie de porte. Et c'était pas en continuant à leur hurler leurs quatre vérités quotidiennement à la figure que ça allait marcher, pourtant ça soulageait bien. Et là, le blabla de Nienna sur le repentir et le pardon m'apparurent comme plein de potentiel. Il allait juste falloir que je prenne sur moi, et que je fasse montre de patience, c'est ça qui a été le plus infernal. Étendre la chose sur la durée, mais c'est fou ce qu'on est capable d'endurer et combien de temps on l'est, lorsqu'on est aux abois, et je l'étais. Il fallait que je sorte au plus vite, Mairon m'attendait avec Gothmog et Thurgerwenthil. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils pouvaient très bien s'en sortir, tout comme se faire tuer bêtement, et de là où j'étais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mais perdre ces derniers de cette façon m'aurait franchement foutu en rogne, je décide de leur vie ou de leur mort, je refuse que l'on m'impose quoi que ce soit les concernants, ils étaient, et sont toujours, ma propriété.

Alors j'ai joué la repentance, le plus délicat étant qu'il fallait le faire sur le long terme. Un subit revirement aurait paru louche et m'aurait certainement contraint à passer encore plus de temps entre quatre murs. Mais ces années d'efforts et de comédie ont finalement portées leurs fruits. Mon emplumé de frère, devant son aîné repentit et prêt à faire amende honorable n'a été que trop heureux de faire ouvrir la porte de ma cellule. J'aurais pu prendre la poudre d'escampette à la première occasion, je dois dire que c'était même mon intention première, mais j'ai vite vu qu'il y avait un coup bien plus intéressant à jouer. Quelque chose qui sur le long terme donnerai un chaos délicieux. Semer la discorde entre les Eldar et les Valar, et j'ai vite repéré le celui qui m'aiderait le plus à cela. Un prince elfe impétueux et avec un sale caractère, père de sept garçons et détestant ses frères et soeurs, en plus d'être foutrement brillant, pour un elfe, ça va de soit, Fëanor. Et lorsque je suis sorti de ma captivité il travaillait sur trois petites choses qui étaient comme des cadeaux de la providence sur mon chemin. Alors je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu, à jouer le jeu du gentil Vala repentit, pouah ! J'ai de la bille qui remonte rien que d'y repenser ! Franchement je mériterait une médaille pour avoir tenu ce rôle aussi longtemps sans craquer et tout foutre en l'air. J'ai aussi profité ce temps pour prendre contact avec quelqu'un qui allait grandement pouvoir m'aider dans la suite des événements. Cette folle dingue d'Ungoliant, franchement cette araignée était foutrement tarée et avec une sacrée case en moins, mais à l'époque on avait un arrangement assez intéressant, surtout que je suis allé la voir après m'être fait griller, faut le dire. On fait avec ce qu'on a.Quelques temps après que Fëanor ait achevé ses Silmarils, elle et moi allèrent les voler ainsi qu'empoisonner ces arbres phosphorescent qui avaient remplacés ces saletés de Lampes. Les elfes avaient fuit en nous voyant arriver, tous sauf Finwë, il a bien fallu s'en débarrasser, je déteste ce qui se dresse en travers de ma route, c'est bien vite très chiant. Alors je l'ai tué, et j'ai pris les Silmarils. Ils brillaient d'un éclat merveilleux… Irrésistible… Et alors que je les saisissaient… Ils me brûlerent les mains. La douleur était horrible, je sentais l'odeur de chair brûlée, j'entendais le grésillement de ma peau, mais j'ai tenu bon. Je ne les ai pas lâchés, je les voulaient et je ne comptais pas y renoncer. J'y suis arrivé, mais le prix a été terrible. En plus de la douleur causée par la brûlure, j'ai perdu ma capacité à changer de forme, tout a un coût après tout. Une fois ce détail réglé et quelques richesses pillées, il n'y a pas de petits profits, j'ai laissé le corps meurtri et mutilé de l'elfe baigner dans son sang sur le sol de sa demeur, ce serait un chouette accueil pour sa famille quand ils reviendraient, Ungoliant et moi avons fuis, j'étais sur son dos tout le long de la cavale. Ah, c'était fun ! Franchement rien que pour ça ça valait le coup de voir mes bras prendre une couleur charbon jusqu'aux coudes. 

Bien sûr toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et quand elle doivent s'achever avec une tarée comme Ungoliant, on arrive à une situation horrible proportionnellement à ce qu'elle était fun. Et là, on peut dire que ça a bien dégénéré, la grosse bestiole à huit pattes et moi on s'est bien mis sur la gueule. Cette saleté était une foutue croqueuse de diamants, littéralement ! Celle la elle était pas bête à manger du foin, mais à s'empiffrer de joyaux ! Et cette conne, elle avait déjà bouffer sa part alors que je récupérais les Silmarils, je détourne les yeux deux secondes et vlan ! Y a plus la moitié du butin, juste une grosse flaque de bave dégueulasse et bien corrosive. Alors, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa part, hein, je m'en tamponne la nouille avec une pelle, mais faudrait voir à pas trop loucher en se léchant les babines sur ce qui est à moi, bordel. Il n'y avait qu'un seul soucis, cette grognasse elle venait de se gaver de la sève des arbres et de sa part de joyaux, et moi j'étais affaibli, et pas qu'un peu… Il y avait un sacré déséquilibre dans les forces, et pas en ma faveur… Bien heureusement pour mes fesses, cette tarée boulimique n'était pas intéressée par l'idée de becter ma part de butin plutôt que moi directement, pour le moment. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter, mais j'ai refusé de lui céder les Silmarils. Et ça lui a pas plut à la folle dingue… Mais alors vraiment pas… Mais elle pouvait toujours gratter son énorme postérieur poilu avec ses huit pattes pour que je lui cède sur ce point ! Sa réaction ne s'est pas fait attendre, entre deux noms d'oiseaux échangés la voici qui me crache sa soie gluante et puante à la face. Je me suis vite retrouvé embourbé dedans, j'avais beau me débattre elle continuait à tisser son cocon autours de moi, là j'étais bon pour servir de dessert après le butin. Mais j'allais pas crever comme ça, putain ! C'était foutrement hors de question ! Elle pouvait bien aller se faire foutre la grosse ! Si elle croyait que j'allais me laisser emballer comme une putain de pâtisserie à emporter pour se faire bouffer plus tard, elle se foutait ses huit pattes bien profonds dans ses dizaines d'yeux ! Je ne suis pas un putain d'elfe qu'elle pouvait gober comme ça ! J'suis un Vala ou j'suis pas un Vala ? Il était temps que je rappelle à certaines personnes mon existence et leur allégeance… Les vacances étaient finies et ils avaient intérêt à vite ramener leurs fesses illico presto ! J'ai hurlé comme nul autre n'avait hurlé avant moi, c'était un cri dément et impérieux destiné à mes Maiar, le message était clair: "Bougez-vous le cul bande de larves, et ramenez vous en vitesse !!". Et ça a été efficace je dois dire, Gothmog est arrivé juste à temps avec une horde de Balrogs, bon ils auraient pû se dépêcher plus, je sentais un peu trop l'haleine putride d'Ungoliant à mon goût. Mais ils ont bien fait leur boulot, la grosse tarée boulimique a fini par prendre ses huit pattes poilues à son cou, en laissant derrière elle ma part de joyaux, et surtout, les trois Silmarils. J'étais collant mais gagnant au final dans cette histoire, bon, depuis je ne peux plus voir une araignée en peinture… Mais c'est secondaire.

L'heure était venue de rentrer à la "maison", même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Ben, je dois dire qu'Angband était pas trop mal fichue ! En plus d'avoir un nom fun, elle en imposait, ça faut le dire. Là dessus Mairon avait fait du bon boulot, même si l'esprit de feu n'avait guère semblé très pressé de répondre à l'appel de son maître… Faudrait voir s'il avait pas pris la grosse tête à force de gérer les trucs en mon absence. Je passerais sur les retrouvailles, je dois avouer que mes Maiar m'avaient manqués mais les épanchements sentimentaux, c'est pas trop mon genre. Les siècles qui ont suivis furent glorieux, dans l'ensemble. J'ai aimé voir Fëanor et ses fils se débattre durant ces siècles pour récupérer les Silmarils, et foutre sans presque avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce de ma part. Les Batailles du Beleriand… La chute des cités elfes… Ahahaha ! Ce que ce fut drôle ! Une période de fastes, le sang et les larmes des oreilles pointues. En fait dans cette période, il n'y avait qu'un point sombre majeur, enfin avant La Débandade, mais on viendra à cette formidable période un poil plus tard. Le point sombre en question étant cette petite salope de Luthien. Une princesse Sinda aux oreilles pointues, née de l'union d'une Maia qui a eu le mauvais goût de s'enamourer d'un ennuyeux roi elfe et de lui faire un gamin. Et les goûts discutables semble être héréditaires, puisque la petite bâtarde a fait encore plus fort que sa mère: elle est tombée amoureuse d'un humain. Un humain, quoi ! C'est pire que les elfes ! Niveau goût de chiottes on atteint des sommets ! Toujours est-il que cette petite chose s'est pointée un beau matin devant moi à Angband en retirant la peau de chauve-souris de Thurgwentil qu'elle avait tué et dépecée, la bouche en coeur, un sacré déhanché et sa foutue sorcellerie. J'avais aucune raison de m'endormir devant la danse qu'elle m'offrait, bien au contraire, c'était fichtrement excitant ! Et pourtant, j'ai piqué un roupillon, assez profond pour qu'elle puisse me voler tranquillement un de mes SIlmarils. Quand je me suis rendu compte de tout ça, je suis rentré dans une rage folle, surtout que j'ai appris pour la défaite monumentale de Mairon face à elle et son chien. Jamais mon Lieutenant ne m'avait autant déçu que ce jour là, et je lui ai bien fait comprendre toute l'étendue de ma colère et de ma déception…

Je passerai sur la Guerre de la Grande Colère, ça se passe de commentaires. Ce fut une débâcle monumentale, et la preuve que les autres Ainurs ne comprendront jamais rien. Aucune de mes actions n'arrivait à les faire réaliser les choses.Gothmog est mort, comme la majorité de mes troupes. Mon beau Ancalgon aussi, pauvre bête, le plus grand de mes dragons, abattu comme un vieux chien malade. Il y a un moment où l'on sait que c'est la fin. Et qu'on ne peut plus rien y faire. J'ai vu ma chute, au moins ça a donné du grand spectacle, c'est une consolation. Un beau dernier feu d'artifice, un départ en beauté. Cette fois les Valar ne se sont pas contentés de me jeter dans une geôle, non. Ils m'ont mutilé, tranchant mes mains et mes pieds avant de me faire ployer sous les chaînes et les fers forgés avec le métal de ma propre couronne. Le détail qui parfait l'humiliation, la cerise sur la chantilly, j'aurais pas fait mieux ! Tout ça pour me condamner à un sort pire que la mort: le Vide. Et après c'est moi le monstre et eux les chevaliers blancs en armure sans peur et sans reproche… C'est écoeurant d'hypocrisie... Finalement tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura servi à rien. Tu parles d'un gâchis !

Franchement, je pense que je suis mort le jour où on m'a jeté dans le Vide. Ou alors peu de temps après, voir une éternité ou deux, qu'importe ? Dans le Vide cela revient au même. Rester dans le Vide, ça vous tue à petit feu en plus de réduire en pièce votre santé mentale. Au final j'ai dû crever de solitude, de colère ou d'oubli dans un coin, paye ta mort de merde.

Parce que oui, si ce n'est la mort alors c'est pire encore… Mais si un jour… Si ce jour promis vient… Alors cette fois, c'est moi qui ferait vivre à ce monde si docile et veule ce Vide. On verra bien qui se rira bien à ce moment.


End file.
